Kiddnapping The Beatles: teh magics extra story
by TehNerdApocalypse
Summary: Chelsea goes on an epic adventure to save Paul and Ringo... with the help of John, George and a few other completely random characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

"Hold it right there Paul!" Ringo said as he snapped a quick photo of Paul staring like a maniac towards Chelsea, who was staring out the window at the passing landscape. She was so excited to get the chance to come with the boys as they journeyed to a show in Scotland. She had never been to Scotland before and she was very excited to go see the boys preform. "Ow John, you stepped on my foot!" She heard George exclaim from the other end of the compartment. "Well it's not my fault the compartment is so small Georgie, now is it? Maybe if you weren't slouching you foot wouldn't be in the way of my walking." John laughed. George just sternly glared at John until they both started laughing. John sat down next to Paul and looked at him, he was still staring at Chelsea who had apparently not noticed yet. "Why're you staring at Chels there Paul?" John asked. Chelsea's attention was caught. She turned her head slowly to see Paul's crazy face staring straight at her. "Hi Paul… How long have you been there?" "You really don't want to know." He replied with a smile. Chelsea facepalmed. "Your such a creeper Paul." She said. "Well at least he doesn't explode." Ringo said(minecraft reference). The others looked at him completely confused. Then Chelsea got the reference and she and Ringo laughed whilst the others looked at each other puzzled. Just then, Paul notice a hooded figure standing outside their compartment. He tilted his head and looked at the figure until it notice him and glided off. Paul didn't understand how someone could walk like that, but he was almost too high to care.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kidnapping

Chelsea got off the train to see a barricade of police holding back thousands of screaming fangirls, each screaming something along the lines of, "John I love you!" or "Marry me Paul!" or even "I want to have your baby Ringo." The fans quite literally freaked her out. She stood there frozen for a bit just paralyzed by the sound of the screams that sounded alot like static. She felt as though she'd be stuck in that spot for the rest of eternity, until Paul pulled on her jacket and said, "Come on Chelsea, the car's waiting." He took her hand and she instantly broke out of the paralyzed feeling and into one of bliss as she stared deep into his big brown eyes and his cool, smooth smile. He pulled her along through the cleared path, bobbing and weaving through the reaching arms, but to her, they were running through a field of daisies in the sunshine laughing and having a blast. They got into the car and drove to the hotel. When they walked in the lobby, Brian Epstine went to check in and Chelsea, John and George stood by the table talking about some nonsense. "Where's Paul gone to?" John asked. The three of them looked around. No Paul. "Where's Ringo?" Chelsea responded. They looked around a little more worried. No Ringo. Paul and Ringo had some how managed to disappear since they got out of the car. "Hey look a note!" George exclaimed. He bent down to pick it up. It read; Oh hai, All ur rhythms belong to Galaxia nowz. k thnx bai! The McDougalz "Wow this guy's pretty stupid if he signed the ransom note." John said "I'll say." George said, "Still there is the fact that Paul and Ringo have been kidnaped." "WE HAVE TO SAVE PAUL!" Chelsea exclaimed. John and George looked at her with one eyebrow raised. She looked at them a little embarrassed. "and Ringo too." She said a little quieter. and off they went.


	3. Chapter 3: Four Ways

They discovered that McDougal had taken Paul and Ringo to Galaxia's secret hideout on the moon in the former moon kingdom. So they knew they had to seek the help of one certain being that could send them straight to the moon. So they traveled to the magical land of Equestria. They went along the winding road, through the magical woods and over the river of dreams until they reached a four way split in the path….. "Well this is unfortunate." George stated. Chelsea plopped on the ground and stared intensely towards the paths. "Which one should we…" John started but he was interrupted by a roar of thunderous laughing. The three adventurers looked around for the source when they saw a cloud coming closer to them. All of the sudden a powerfully handsome and nerdy god appeared. "YOUNG ADVENTURES YOU SEARCH FOR YOUR LOST RYTHM SECTION IN THE LAND OF EQUESTRIA!" He said. "And how would you know that?" John asked. The god looked slightly offend. He pounded his fists. "I AM THE GREAT LORD BUSCUS PUNEY MORTAL. AND I KNOW EVERYTHING THAT IS, HAS BEEN AND EVER WILL BE! LIKE HOW YOU WILL ALL DIE!" his booming voice responded. "AM I GOING TO GET TORN APART BY A BLACK HOLE! I've always wanted to die like that. It's so cool." Chelsea said. John and Lord Buscus looked at her confused. "Are you that Nugget in a Biscuit guy on youtube?" George asked. Lord Buscus looked shocked. He then descend down off his cloud and transformed into a tall man with a purple t-shirt and heely's.(it was purple Wednesday) "OH MI GAWD TOBUSCUS! I WOULD HAVE NEVER RECOGNIZED YOU AS A GOD!" Chelsea shouted excitedly. "Hows it going, I'm Toby Turner and I'm only a demi god. oh and that's the path you wanna take…" Tobuscus said as he pointed down the third path. all of the sudden the final fantasy victory theme played and each of them went into a victory pose. They went off skipping down the path and Toby called after them, "Hey if you run into a scrawny canadian kid that sings like a girl, tell him he owes me twenty bucks kay?" (FORESHADOWING)


	4. Chapter 4: The Bono's

Chelsea, John and George followed the path through a spooky wood until they found a small clearing. They were once again met by three paths they could take. Chelsea stared straight ahead completely annoyed by their repeated predicament. John leaned up against a tree and lit a cigarette. George sat down and pulled a guitar out from behind his back and began to play. Chelsea continued staring at the paths as if her sixth sense would kick in. "Well maybe if we wait long enough Lord Buscus will show up again." John said as he blew out smoke. Just then a cloud appeared overhead. "Well that was a lot quicker than last time." John said, "But why is he…" Chelsea raised her hand to stop him. "It's not Tobuscus this time. It's some one else… I can feel their energy. And it's way more than one human can possibly have. Even more than what a demi god can have. This time it's more than one person. And if I'm not mistaken, it must be…" Just then she heard that familiar tune from that familiar love song start to play. "It can only be… Sonny and Cher." "Who?" John and George said in unison. Chelsea turned to look at them confused. They knew Toby, but not Sonny and Cher? She couldn't believe that. The cloud came closer down to reveal in fact the singing duo of Sonny and Cher Bono. As they got into position, the music for I Got You Babe started to play louder and the lights in the clearing began to dim. Chelsea, John and George all looked around to make sure nothing was seriously wrong. Then Cher began to sing. "Your on you way to find your friends, the place you search is just beyond your reach." "You've run into a three way split and now you don't know which way to go." Sonny continued. "You have got to be kidding me." John whispered to Chelsea. Cher went on. "We're here to help you on you way, To show you now what path you must take." "Just take the one, that's on the left, you'll find your way and find you…" Sonny stopped. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to finish the line. But nothing came. "Hun you okay?" Cher asked. Sonny looked at her. "Nah Babe," he said, "I just can't think of anything to rhyme with left." he laughed and Cher joined in. Then their cloud floated back up and they continued the song with the original lyrics, singing I Got You Babe into the heavens. "Well that was strange." George said. He looked at John and Chelsea who shrugged their shoulders. "Shall we go off then?" John said putting out his cigarette. He linked arms with Chelsea and George, and they skipped off down the path they were directed down. "I'm not kidding though guys, if we run into one more fork in the road i'm going to kill some one." Chelsea said. They all laughed, even though they knew she was completely serious. (this chapter was written with the help of my friend kate and therefore i dedicate it to her. THNX FOR THE SONNY AND CHER IDEA LOVE!)


	5. Chapter 5: Canadian Fails

They once again came to a fork in the road. And Chelsea let out a scream of anguish as she was very upset because they should have gotten to Equestria by chapter three. just then justin beiber popped out of a bush and Chelsea's head snapped to face him. He froze in his place. "YOU!" Chelsea screamed, "YOU OWE LORD BUSCUS 20 BUCKS! AND YOU SHALL DIE RIGHT AFTER YOU TELL US WHICH PATH TO TAKE!" Justin started to cry. "But I don't know who you are or which path your supposed to take i'm just trying to escape the amazingly beautifully talented singer trying to kill an elder bear! i'm just so jealous because his voice is like a billion angles singing while the sunrises over a snowy mountain top." "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! NOW SHUT UP AND PREPARE TO DIE! MOON PRISIM POWER!" and Chelsea transformed into Sailor Moon. "MOON CANADIAN ELIMINATION RAY ACTIVATE!" A beam of blinding white light shot out of her hand straight towards Beiber, but he ducked at the last second and the beam hit instead Josh Groban, who had infact been the amazingly beautifully talented singer killing the elder bear that Justin had been running from. The beam hit Josh and instantly all the life was taken from his body. When Sailor Moon had seen what she had accidentally done, she gasped and screamed in horror, "NOOOOOO! JOSH! NOT JOSH WINSLOW DION GROBAN!" she said as she rushed to his corpse laying on the ground. She sobbed over his body for a few seconds, then slowly rose up and turned around to face the failed "teen heart throb". "YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU! YOU MADE ME KILL JOSH GROBAN…. YOU….. DIE….. NOW!" She said right before pulling a katana out from behind her back. She raised it up to her face then yelled and ran towards the monstrous singer. "NEVER!" he screamed as Sailor Moon plunged the sword straight through his face. She quickly retraced the sword and Beiber, dead, fell to the ground. Sailor Moon, still clutching the katana, transformed back into Chelsea and stood in her position panting. John and George stood there completely horrified and amazed. "Never say never stupid canadian." she said. Just then, an earth quake started and the ground underneath them started to split revealing a boiling hot lava pit. The two beatles grabbed on to Chelsea as she grabbed a root hanging out of the dirt wall. They hung over their impending doom, terrified to look down. "Whiskers." was all Chelsea could say.


	6. Chapter 6: Canterlot

Chelsea awoke in a bed. She sat up and looked around. John and George were sleeping soundly on some mattresses on the floor. She rubbed her eyes, stretched and yawned. She got up out of the bed and put on a dress that had been laid out for her. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever worn in her life. The sleeves were off the shoulder and it had an empire waist line, but most to her pleasure was that it was a most beautiful shade of pale blue that she had ever seen. As she stood in front of the mirror, she felt like a princess. "You look amazing Chelsea." John said from behind her. She turned to look at him. He was leaning up against the post of the bed. "You startled me John, I thought you were still asleep." She replied. He smiled and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulder. "If Paul saw you like this," He quietly said, "Well I think, he'd just fall in love with you over and over for the rest of eternity." He kissed her on the forehead and they hugged. "Thank you John. You always know the right thing to say." They then heard some moaning from what they believed was a very grumpy George on the floor. They smiled and George groggily looked up at them. His extremely messy hair made Chelsea giggle. "Where are we? And what's so funny?"George asked. Just then the doors burst open and a blinding light came in. The three covered their eyes, and they heard a voice say, "Welcome my dear friends to Canterlot." Chelsea instantly knew who it was a bowed before the creature. "Great princess we have searched for so long to find you." She said. Out of the light stepped a magnificent Whit horse with the wings of a great swan and an elegant unicorn's horn. Her multi colored main and tail flowing gracefully in the non-exsitint wind. Princess Celestia smiled. "What is it that I can do for you my dear Lilly Blossom?" She asked. "Lilly Blossom?" George and John asked. Chelsea looked at them. "That was my name before I became a human." She told them. A look of shock came over them. "Human?" they said.


	7. Chapter 7: Chelsea Reveals All

"I used to be a pegasus pony named Lilly Blossom." Chelsea explained to John and George who were both sitting on the bed completely stunned. She held up a photograph of a purple pony with wings, yellow wavy hair and three pink lilies as a cutie mark. "This was what I looked like. About a month before I met you four, I had gone on a mission from Princess Celestia to discover the 'Human Relm' and thats where I first met Paul. Because in the Human relm ponies are just dumb beasts, I had become enslaved in a circus and forced to preform. One day, I was resisting to go out and the ring leader went to whip me, but Paul stopped the whip from hitting me. He told the ring master he would report him for animal cruelty and freed me from my slavery. Just before letting me run free, he told me to live the life I was meant to live. I looked into his eyes and that's when.. I fell in love with him."

"I ran back to Canterlot and told Princess Celestia all that had happened and asked her to turn me into a human, so I could be with him. And after much debate she decided that to live as a pony, seperated from Paul the rest of my life would only be tourture for me and she turned me into a human." Chelsea looked at John and George. "Well that would explain your hair... and purple eyes." John said. "So your a pony, okay, how is knowing that going to help us find Paul and Ringo?" George asked. Celestia smiled. "Would you like some fruit? Do you like bananas?" she asked. "umm what?" George responded. "Do you like bananas?" "umm sure i guess i do. what does this have to do with..." "so let me clarify, you are a bitch that likes bananas." "umm... that's kind of rude, but yeah i.. i guess so. still what does this have to do..." Chelsea placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is what we came here for." she said, George looked confused. Chelsea grabbed onto john and Celestia contiued. "Your a bitch that like bananas. Well that's good," They fell into a giant cannon."Cause you about to go bananas ON THE ! BEEEYEEETCHHHH!" they were shot out of the cannon and went soaring through the atmosphere until they landed safely on the surface of the moon. Chelsea stood up and dusted herself off. "That was a bit more dramatic than i remember it being." John and George stood up. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ABOUT! WHAT THE HELL DID THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME LIKING BANANAS!" "Not really sure, Celestia is a bit of a Troll sometimes so she doesn't have to make sense. But we at least made it to the moon finally." "HAULT! WHO DARES INTRUDE INTO GALAXIA'S MOON KINGDOM." "Yup." two voices came from behind. John, Chelsea and George raised their hands in surrender. They turned around to find a small man with a white beard and ponity red hat riding on a red pony with a yellow man and a yoke around his neck. "McDougal? Big Macintosh? What are you doing here?


	8. Chapter 8: Galaxia Is Introduced

"Yup." Big Macintosh replied. "How do you know who we are?" asked McDougal. "It's me, Lilly Blossom. Celestia transformed me into a human... wait... did you say 'Galaxia's moon kingdom?" Chelsea said. "yeah so?" the gnome replied. "This is MY moon kingdom. I'M THE FREAKING MOON PRINCESS!" "How many titles do you have?" John asked. Chelsea looked at him. "You really don't want to know... there's alot." "Yup." Big Macintosh said angrily. Chelsea turned to him. He glared at her with hurt in his eyes. Chelsea knelt down next to him to look him straight in the face. "Are you still made at me?" She asked him. "Yup." "Because I left you for a human?" "Yup." "Oh Macintosh, I never meant to hurt you. I just don't belong with you. I would have never been happy if we got married. You understand that don't you?" She began to cry. Big Macintosh looked even angrier than before. "Nope." he said spitefully. Chelsea's heart broke to hear him say this. She started to sob. John leaned over to George and whispered, "Are you as confused as I am?" George nodded yes. "Alright, enough chit chat. Time to take you in." McDougal said. Chelsea, John and George were led to the dungeon in the main castle where they were met by Galaxia. "Through the two long haired weirdos in with the others. I want to deal with ms. moon myself." She said evilly. The gaurds grabbed John and George and threw them into a holding cell where Chelsea could see Ringo, and Paul. It was apparent they had been beaten badly, Paul's left eye was swollen and blackend. "Paul..." She whisperd as a tear fell down her cheek. "Please Galaxia, let them go. Do what ever you like to me, just don't punish them. I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt them." Chelsea pleaded. The tears came faster and she could faintly hear Paul's voice say, "No, Chelsea, Don't." "Why should I do anything for you? What do I owe you?" Galaxia demanded. "Nothing, but what have they done to you?" She looked up through the tears. Galaxia stared down at the pathetic scene in front of her. "No." she sneered, "Take her to the interrogation chamber." Galaxia walked away and Chelsea was drug away. "No!" The boys were calling after them.


	9. Chapter 9: In The Cell

John sat against the wall and lit a cigarette. George went to check on Ringo. Paul looked up out of his good eye. He tried getting to his feet, but fell. "This is all my fault." he said and began to cry. The other three looked at him. "No Paul, it's not. Just because that Galaxia has a problem with Chelsea, doesn't mean it's your fault. You had nothing to do with this." John said as he put a hand on Paul's shoulder. "I didn't even get to tell her that I love her. And now she'll never know." "She does though Paul." He looked up at John who was smiling. "Do you remember about a year ago when we went to a circus? You saved a little pony from the ring leader. Her name was Lilly Blossom. You showed her the kindness within you and she never forgot it." Paul shook his head. "What has that got to do with anything?" he said. "Chelsea is that pony. Chelsea is Lilly Blossom. She asked her princess to make her human because she loved you. She loves you Paul! You cannot just give up on her!" Paul looked at John as if he was crazy. "He's right ya know." They looked up. Big Macintosh was standing at the door of the cell. "What?" Paul asked. "Lilly Blossom is that woman in there. Ya know, when I knew Lilly was leaving me for a human, I at least thought he would be handsome, but I guess that just proves how much she loves you doesn't it?" "Left you? What do you mean?" Big Macintosh looked down, "We was engaged to be married." He looked up at Paul. "You really love her? You'd do anything for her? Anything at all?" "Yes, I can't imagine life without her." Big Macintosh snorted. "Alright then, stay back." He turned around and bucked at the door. With one intense blow, the door came right off it's hinges. Macintosh went over to Paul and knelt down, "Get on, we got a girl to save." Paul grabbed on to Macintosh's mane and pulled himself up onto his back. Just then they heard a loud and painful scream coming from down the corridor. "Let's go." He said. Then the five of them ran off down the corridor to Chelsea's rescue.


	10. Chapter 10: Sgt Pepper's Superheros Club

Chelsea fell to the ground, after Galaxia backhanded her. Her face was covered in her own blood as this had been about the twentieth time she had been hit. "Where is IT!" Galaxia screamed at her. Chelsea turned her head towards her. "As long as I'm alive," she said with heavy breathing,"you will NEVER have ANY of the Millenium Items!" Galaxia, inraged, kicked Chelsea over then drew her sword and held it against Chelsea's neck. "I have ways of making you talk." "Do your worst." Chelsea said and spit in her face. "Play the cd." One of the henchmen pressed a button on a boombox and out of the speakers came One Time by Justin Bieber. "Try surviving this monstrosity!" Galaxia laughed. Chelsea closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face and she tried to drown out the incredibly out of tune attempt at rapping. Just then, the door broke open and Paul, Big Mac and the other three Beatles were in the door way. "Quick boys," Paul screamed, "Let's come together (beatles refrence)" "Come togehter over me!" They said in unison as they all transformed in a japanese anime style into Psiconico, Wooda, Cerulian Blast and Smokey Smokerson. Big Mac didn't transform. "What is the meaning of this!" Galaxia demanded. "Since when are you super heros!" Chelsea asked. "We've always been super heros." Smokey Smokerson said. "Now lets end this disgrace to music. Savory Truffle Trap!" Wooda called out and the henchmen were incased in coconut flavored fudge. "I thought your powers were all earth based george?" Cerulian Blast said. Wooda looked at him. "Well they are John. All except that one." "Oh I see." "Galaxia is going to call for more gaurds." Psiconico said. "How did you know that?" She said. Psiconico looked at her and grinned. "I can read your mind." "He's Frigin Paul McCartney, he needs no explination." Smokey said. "Eeyup." Big Mac said. "You will never will you fools." Galaxia screamed out. "I beg to differ." Galaxia turned around to see Chelsea standing holding the Millenium Puzzle. "You had that on you the entire time! How did I not know that!" "Maybe because compared to Merick Ishtar your a second rate villian." "Ouch... burn." came from above. Everyone looked up to find a trap door and Josh Groban above them. "JOSH! You're not dead!" Chelsea exclaimed gladly. "Of course not, nothing can kill me except for elder bears. Funny I'm the only thing that can kill them." He said and laughed. "Hey is that my Album!" Justin Beiber said as he popped his head into the opening. All of the sudden rage filled Chelsea's eyes. She quickly drew out her tiara and threw it. "Tiara use your lesbian trapper!" The tiara then enclosed Justin and he fell through the trap door and hit the ground hard. "How the fuck did you do that?" He asked. "Hell if I know, this fanfiction makes no sense." Chelsea replied. (That joke belongs to the sailor moon abridged team.) "And now that I have you trapped, I can destroy you like I meant to in the forest. MOON CANADIAN..." "Wait hold on! Who says you get to kill him?" Galaxia asked. "Because it's my destiny. It's cool right? Cause I don't really have a choice." "Yeah, I'll just get Miley Cyrus. Just make it quick, we have our own meeting with destiny." "Right. MOON CANADIAN ELIMINATION RAY ACTIVATE!" Chelsea yelled as the blinding beam of white light shot out of her hand and struck Beiber. "NOOOOOOOOOOO... EH." were his final words.


	11. Chapter 11: 60s Super Hero Bands

The battle surged on and on, as Chelsea and the Beatles were joined by Josh Groban, Tobuscus, Sony and Cher, and The Byrds, Who were also apparently super heros. "Are all bands from the sixties made up of super heros?" Asked Dana. Claire and Katie looked at her and Shrugged their shoulders. Just then The Monkees appeared out of thin air. "This looks like a job for..." Mickey said. "MONKEE MEN!" The other three joined in. "UP UP AND AWAY!" they said. Katie, Claire and Dana watched them. "Well I guess that answers that." Katie said and Claire and Dana nodded in agreement. "We should probably go help Chelsea." Claire said. "Yeah." Dana agreed. "Jupiter Power!" Katie yelled as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter and jumped down into the battle. Claire and Dana both grabbed duffle bags out from behind their backs and changed into their battle gear becoming Lightning and Tifa and joined in. Meanwhile on the other side of the battle field, Chelsea called upon power of the Millenium Puzzle and became her truest self. An Ice Wizard. "Nani?" Galaxia yelled. "What?" Chelsea said smugly as she tore off her shirt. "Did you just take off your shirt? That's really indecent you know." "SCREW INDICENCEY I HAVE MONEY!" "NO YOU DON'T!" Katie, Claire and Dana yelled from the other end of the battle. "Oh yeah no I don't. Whatever. Ice Make: Scythe" She yelled as Ice shot out of her hands creating a large Scythe. "Really a scythe, what are you the grim reaper?" "Maybe I am." "Fine then. Let's finish this!" Galaxia said as a sword materialized from thin air. She grabbed it and swung at Chelsea, who deflected the hit. Back and forth they went until Chelsea's ice scythe broke into pieces and she fell to the ground, almost completely beaten. "So Miss Moon. What say you now? Now that I have you beaten and broken on the ground. Shall you beg for mercy now? It's all you can do, for I, Galaxia, have won at last!" She raised her sword above Chelsea, ready to plunge it into her. "And now, DESPAIR AND DIE!" She screamed and thrusted the sword downward. But before it could reach Chelsea, Paul pushed her out of the way, falling into the path of the blade. "PAUL NO!" Chelsea screamed in anguish.


	12. Chapter 12: I Dream Of Whoopies

Chelsea fell to her knees bent over Paul's corpse. Tears streamed from her eyes. Galaxia laughed from behind her. "What a fool. Did he really think taking that stab would save you?" The fighting had since then stopped and everyone, friend and foe, stood and watched the scene before them unfold. Chelsea looked up, with absolute hatred in her eyes. She rose to her feet and turned to face her rival. "You bitch. You don't understand the true sacrifice that he just made do you. He gave his life for me out of love. And through his love I'm protected. You can't touch me." "I don't want to touch you, I want to kill you." Everyone looked at her disgusted. "OH MY GOD GALAXIA, GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE FUCKING GUTTER! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!" "Oh Chelsea, you never let me have any fun do you?" "FUCK YOU! YOU JUST KILLED MY LOVE INTEREST!" Chelsea then lowered her head as if to pray. "I call upon the mystical baker in the heavens, Please send forth you cream filled sweets to punish this non-believer." The the clouds gathered around them and from them rained down hundreds of whoopies. Whoopies of all flavors and size. "NO! MY ONE WEAKNESS! WHOOPIE PIES!" Galaxia screamed as she was attacked by the whoopies. Then it was all over and the good guys won. Chelsea bent back over Paul and continued to cry. "Chelsea, you know there's only one way to save him." Claire said. "Yes I know. I must build a tower of heaven and generate enough magic to bring him back from the shadow relm." "Yep that's all it takes... wait what? No not a tower of heaven! Are you kidding? That would take you like eight years." "I don't know. If I get enough slaves, I think I could accomplish it in about two years." "Not my point. All you need is some Phoenix Down." Chelsea looked at Claire dumbfounded. "Oh... I never would have thought of that. Well lets get this over with." So then they gave Paul the phoenix down and he awoke as if he had only been sleeping. "What happend?" He asked. "Well, you took a sword for Chelsea and then she went all psycho bitch on that Galaxia chick and then some weird pastries fell out of the sky and killed her and then they gave you some potion of sorts and you woke up as if you were just sleeping." Ringo explained. "Oh." Paul said. He turned to Chelsea. "Chelsea, I love you. And I don't wanna spend another day without you. Will you marry me?" Chelsea looked at him and smiled. "Paul, I love you too. But I can't marry you." Everyone gasped. "What? Why not?" "Well for one thing, we aren't destined to be married, and two I'm already married." "Since when?" "Oh about a year ago. I'm married to Mickey Dolenz." "What? No this can't be true you can't be married to Mickey Dolenz. Who the hell IS he anyways what is going on!" "Paul? Paul Wake up!" Paul opened his eyes to see John, George, Ringo and Chelsea above him staring down at him worried. "You alright Pauly?" Chelsea asked. "Yeah. It was... It was all just a dream." "Well that's good cause we just stopped. You ready to take Edinburgh by storm?" John said. "Yeah, definitely." They got off the train and headed for the car. "So guys, do you know what an Elder Bear is?" Paul asked. The other replied with laughter and various no's. And that's how Equestria was made.


End file.
